


Defying Description

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that a scarf in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Description

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to post this as it seemed like the time for Mirotic fic had passed. Then came the "19+" restriction and the irony was too much to resist. Rana audienced but all mistakes are mine.

"I don't know what you're so worried about. I think the PV speaks for itself."

Yunho narrows his eyes at Changmin, and Jaejoong reaches over the back of the sofa for Yoochun's scarf, ready to reenact Yunho's scene again if it becomes necessary. "They are going to ask the question," Yunho grits through clenched teeth.

"So tell them," Changmin says with a smirk.

"I can't tell them that it's the inner monologue of a bondage masochist!"

"Being into bondage doesn't automatically make you a masochist," Yoochun says, trying to reel his scarf out of Jaejoong's grip. "Anyway, I think the song is from the dom's point of view."

Everyone looks over at Yoochun, Changmin wearing a huge grin which promises a reward for Yoochun later.

"You scare me sometimes," Junsu says.

Yoochun puts on his own grin. "Only sometimes?"

"You could go with Jaejoong's vampire idea," Changmin says, grinning wider.

Jaejoong wins the tug-of-war for the scarf, but lunges for Changmin instead of Yunho. He aims to wrap it around Changmin's mouth, but ends up looping it around his neck. Changmin doesn't fight the collar; he goes with the pressure, arching over the back of the sofa to look up at Jaejoong with warm, trusting eyes. A rush of heat spreads through Jaejoong's chest.

"The song is from the point of view of the submissive," Jaejoong says, not sure what he's going to do with his catch.

"If you say so," Changmin whispers, just loud enough for Jaejoong to hear. And Yoochun, by the way his cheeks pink.

"This isn't helping," Yunho pouts.

"You could say that if you have to ask what the song is about, you aren't old enough to listen to it," Junsu suggests. "That's what my mom would say."

"You make me so hot," Yoochun says, and Junsu smacks him. The resulting groan is the reason Yoochun got stuck in the soundproof booth.

"What did Junsu do?" Changmin asks quietly.

"Slapped his leg. Chunnie was only playing." Jaejoong follows the curve of Changmin's chest down his torso to his lap. "Although I see the results were the same."

"Jaejoong, let him up."

The tone in Yunho's voice makes Jaejoong look at him, see his lips flushed pink and the way he's shifting in his chair. Jaejoong glances back down to meet Changmin's questioning gaze and gives the smallest nod which is returned by the faintest smile. Then Changmin closes his eyes, arches more fully over the low backrest, exposing his throat with the scarf sitting just under his jaw line. His lips part and Jaejoong is helpless to do anything other than kiss him.

The breathy moan comes from the other side of the sofa as does the surprised gasp and creak of furniture. It's a good thing that Junsu's voice is so distinctive, because Jaejoong would hate to have to look up to find out what's going on. But when Changmin gasps, breaking the kiss, curiosity wins.

"I'm sorry," Changmin says, against his lips. "May I?" Yoochun is holding Junsu down, hands pinned over his head against Changmin's thigh.

"You may." Jaejoong looks over at Yunho again as he says it. He sees Yunho's last thread of resolve snap as Changmin's fingers wrap around Junsu's wrists and Yoochun laughs, low and dark, as he brushes his fingers down Junsu's bare arms.

Jaejoong slides the length of the scarf from around Changmin's neck as Yunho takes a seat on the other side of the L-shaped sofa. He whispers instructions in Changmin's ear before leaning over and wrapping the scarf around Junsu's wrists. There isn't a sound from Junsu, Yoochun's mouth is in the way, but one foot hits the floor hard. Yoochun pulls back, the appropriate scowl in place, Junsu staying silent, pleading with every line of his body. But when Yoochun looks up, first at Junsu's hands, then at Jaejoong's face, a growing smile replaces the frown.

"Hang onto him," Jaejoong says to Yunho, keeping hold of the free end of the scarf as he stands up. Yunho grips Junsu's bound hands as Changmin shifts until he fits into the corner of the couch, stretching his arms across the back. Jaejoong moves around to lean over Changmin's other shoulder, then ties Yunho's wrists with the rest of the scarf, tugging at them so that both pairs of hands rest on Changmin's thighs.

Changmin tilts his head back again, stretches his arms, his hands, his fingers as far as they will reach along the sofa back. He has a bit more of a head rest at the corner but it still arches his throat and chest, making his panted breaths seem larger than they likely are. From the waist down, he's as still as stone.

"This is why he wasn't allowed to be strung up on the wall," Jaejoong says, looking sidelong at Yoochun, running his fingers through Changmin's hair just hard enough to pull. Changmin slits his eyes open, parts his lips again, but this time he'll have to earn it. A light touch on the tip of his nose is all Jaejoong gives him before moving around to the other side of the sofa.

Yoochun is perched on the edge of the seat, running a single finger up and down Junsu's fly while studying Yunho. He's very sexy when he's planning so Jaejoong kisses him, deep and noisily. Junsu may have made a sound at that, or because of Yoochun's hand now completely cupping his groin, but Jaejoong can't be sure and Yoochun wasn't paying attention, so Junsu gets away with it. This time.

As soon as Jaejoong stands up again, Yoochun starts sharing his observations. "Yunho is going to cramp like that. You'd better go place him properly." Or giving orders, sometimes it's hard to tell. But Jaejoong doesn't mind. He never minds.

Yunho is already resting on his elbows so it is only reasonable for him to be spread out on his stomach. Jaejoong uses long strokes and steady pressure to make sure that Yunho is exactly where he should be, but he's resisting just enough for this to take longer and Jaejoong's hands have to cover more of his body than they should.

"Here," Yoochun says, detouring Jaejoong from giving Yunho a verbal lashing. It's a length of black cloth, similar to the kind from the video shoot. It's not quite as long as those pieces, but long enough to be completely ineffective when both ends are tied to Yunho's ankles as Yoochun is doing. It's the small smile on Yoochun's lips that keeps Jaejoong from pointing this out. When they're done, Yoochun picks up the slack length and moves down the back of the sofa toward Changmin, bending Yunho's legs. "Look at me, Yunnie-ah."

The moment Yunho raises his head, Yoochun drops the end of the loop over it, settling it just under his jaw so that it doesn't put pressure on his larynx. There's very little pressure there at all, just enough to keep it in place. Yunho's head isn't raised high enough or legs bend far enough for there to be any strain, but he has to maintain the minimum pressure, so he can't move. Yunho's eyes widen in surprise at the first touch of the cloth and then darken, pupils dilating as he realizes what they've done. He will have no choice but to watch everything.

Jaejoong can see the movement of Changmin's eyelashes, and the way Yoochun smiles down at Changmin confirms that he's been trying to watch. He hasn't moved though, and Yoochun bends down to kiss the hollow at the base of his throat. There is a hitch in his steady breathing at the touch, but the pattern only gets thoroughly shot to hell when Yoochun continues up Changmin's neck to pause for a moment at his mouth.

"This one has been a very good boy," Yoochun says, glancing over at Jaejoong.

"I didn't think you'd be able to say that with a straight face," Jaejoong snorts.

"He hasn't been wriggling like a worm on a hook like _some_ people." Junsu's eyes and lips squish closed tight in his effort to keep the automatic denial from escaping. "I think he deserves a reward."

The plan suddenly becomes clear to Jaejoong, as Yoochun's plans often do. He moves between Changmin's knees, nudging them apart as he leans on Changmin's chest to take a kiss from Yoochun. All three of them can see him, so he makes it long and messy, until Yoochun pulls away with a laugh. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were procrastinating."

"But you do know better, don't you, Chunnie-ah." Jaejoong runs his hand along Yoochun's jaw and the next kiss is only for the two of them.

Yoochun pulls away slowly, reminding Jaejoong with his eyes and his smile what they're supposed to be doing. Jaejoong smiles back his agreement then lowers his head to the dip between Changmin's collarbones, starting his trail of kisses at the same point as Yoochun had, but headed in the other direction. The zipper on the thin hoodie is perfect although the tank underneath is annoying. Jaejoong takes the neck of the undershirt in his teeth, growls and tugs as his hands push most of the material up Changmin's sides.

"Careful, pup. You make it very tempting," Yoochun murmurs, his hand brushing over Jaejoong's ass. Jaejoong woofs at him as he rearranges Junsu's legs to give himself a seat on the sofa.

When Jaejoong returns his lips to the soft hollow at the base of Changmin's breast bone, he can feel the tension, the controlled laughter. It's a relief to know that Changmin is engaged in what is going on; his control is so good in this game, Jaejoong often wonders if he goes into a trance or something. By the time Jaejoong reaches Changmin's waistband, there is no doubt that Changmin is a full and active participant.

So is Yunho. Jaejoong keeps glancing at him, watching the play of emotions over his face. He meets Yunho's eyes as he circles Changmin's navel with his tongue, then leans over to kiss Yunho while undoing Changmin's pants. He can usually kiss Yunho and undo a fly a the same time, he's had considerable practice at it. Today, however, Yunho's lips are extra warm, soft, welcoming, intoxicating and very, very distracting. This time he feels Changmin's laughter against his fingertips resting in the gap created by the open button.

"He's laughing at me," Jaejoong says, looking over his shoulder at Yoochun.

"He laughs at everybody, all the time." Yoochun tilts his head as he runs his thumb firmly along the crease of Junsu's denim-clad thigh. "What should this situation be any different?"

"He's supposed to be afraid of me."

"No, he's not, and you know better. Quit stalling."

"It's called anticipation."

"You're trying to make him crack even before you get his cock in your mouth, aren't you?"

Junsu throws back his head against the seat of the sofa, his clenched teeth visible through open lips. He's pushing his hips into Yoochun's hands, but the harder he tries, the lighter Yoochun's touch gets. Jaejoong knows that technique. "And you're cheating," Jaejoong says, nodding toward Junsu.

"I'm using what's available." Yunho's cheeks flush even more at the sight of Yoochun's smile. Jaejoong kisses Yunho again, because he can.

He gets the zipper down this time, though, and lingers at Yunho's mouth as he cups Changmin with only one layer of cotton between them. Changmin's breathing stops. He breaks the kiss, staying close to Yunho, sharing breath, while keeping an eye on Changmin. Jaejoong presses and strokes with the only change occurring under his hand, but when he moves the underwear aside and touches skin, Changmin takes in a deep breath and lets it out in the most satisfying moan.

Junsu's scowl echoes through the room.

"No one ordered him to be quiet," Yoochun chides quietly while tapping at Junsu's lips. Jaejoong's sure it's the movement of Yoochun's other hand which makes Junsu's eyes roll back and his mouth go slack. Yoochun's eyelids drop to half-mast as his fingers linger on Junsu's mouth in a slow caress.

Jaejoong turns his attention back to finding a comfortable position, manoeuvring around Changmin's legs and two pairs of bound hands. He holds Yunho's gaze sidelong while he tests the angle, running his lips down the side of Changmin's cock, his tongue creating the path back up.

This is the point where Jaejoong prefers it when Changmin is physically tied rather than bound by pride. He gives in completely then, writhing and tugging at the bindings, letting his instinct dictate his actions within their limited range. At other times he tends to think too much, where and how to touch or taste, focussed on getting things "right". The advantage to this current exercise is that it turns those thoughts to what he's feeling and how he's reacting in order to maintain control. It has its own charm.

The sound Yunho makes means that they may have some explaining–outright lying–to do about the sofa. The thought must have made its way onto Jaejoong's face because Yunho smiles slowly as Jaejoong continues to watch him.

"No. Not yet. Do that again." Yunho leans closer, the fabric pushing into his neck just enough to make Jaejoong narrow his eyes in warning. Yunho backs up a bit, and another smaller sound accompanies Jaejoong's next lick, an echo coming from Jaejoong's other side.

"You couldn't have seen that," Yoochun says. By this point, Yoochun's voice has settled into his lowest register, as warm and soft and smooth as anything Jaejoong's ever been enveloped in. And if the next groan is any indication, Junsu agrees. Yoochun seems to have reduced Junsu's "no sound" order to just "no talking", which makes Jaejoong very happy. He's always preferred stereo.

He adds a third part to the melody as he takes Changmin in completely, knowing that the vibration will push Changmin close to the edge. It's a bit soon to be pulling out that trick, but Jaejoong knows the signs of Changmin reaching the end of his tolerance for games, and he still wants to be able to hold Changmin down when he comes. Yunho's muttering things Jaejoong can't quite make out, but he knows the tone and it makes him shift to find something to rub himself against.

"Don't you dare hump my leg."

Junsu laughs. Jaejoong can see the smile from the corner of his eye, as well as Yoochun crawling up Junsu's body, saying, "You are so. Fucking. Beautiful." Junsu's next sound is muffled enough that Jaejoong can hear the sofa protest the extra weight and the movement as Yoochun settles his hips between Junsu's thighs. Jaejoong turns to look at Yunho and finds him with more colour than he should have.

"I can't concentrate on sucking off Changmin if you are going to try and kill yourself. I'll untie you."

"I've got it," Changmin says. He reaches over and catches one of the knots tails, loosening it with a single tug. He finds Jaejoong's hair with his other hand and tightens. "Now focus!"

Jaejoong hates hands in his hair and Changmin knows it. He shakes off the grip and stands up, ready to tell Changmin to go...focus himself, when he sees Changmin's grin. Changmin smiles even wider as he catches Jaejoong's gaze, lifts the bound hands from his lap and slides them over his cock. Jaejoong grabs the loose end of the scarf to keep Yunho from lunging forward. "No you don't," he growls in Yunho's ear, gently see-sawing the soft fabric across Yunho's throat. "Touching is far more than you deserve."

"Because I'm a bad boy," Yunho says, very softly.

Junsu's snort of laughter is closely followed by a pained whine from Yoochun, who sits up with a hand over his mouth and sees the new arrangement on Changmin's lap. "Hey, no! No, jerking off on my new scarf." He reaches over and starts pulling at the knots.

 

There are noises of complaint from Junsu and Changmin, but the one from Yunho has a different note. "Cramp," he grits out, and Jaejoong lets go of the cloth holding up his leg. He pushes with his still tied hands, stretching out.

"Your back?" Jaejoong asks, his hands already at Yunho's sacrum, waiting for the confirming nod.

Jaejoong pushes down, helping to release the knot, but also sending a spasm up Yunho's back as Yoochun pulls his scarf free. There is the sound of Yunho's palm hitting Changmin's thigh, but from the way Changmin's eyes open wide, Jaejoong knows Yunho's fingers hit flesh as well.

"Oh, my God," Yunho whispers, as Changmin turns onto his side, curling up into a ball. "I am so sorry Changmin-ah. I'll make it up to you."

"Not today, you're not. FUCK!"

Junsu runs his fingers through Changmin's hair, but his hand is batted away; Changmin doesn't like to be comforted when in physical pain. Yoochun on the other hand.... "Am I bleeding?" he says, pulling his lip down for Junsu's inspection.

"Of course not! Don't be such a baby."

"I am so bleeding! I can taste it."

"Then why ask me?"

"Because YOU bit me."

"Are you still hard?"

"No."

"Then quit whining!"

It's obvious from their pain that Changmin and Yunho aren't either; Junsu sends Jaejoong a pointed look. "Yeah," Jaejoong says with a shrug, "but I'm used to it. Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"To jerk off all alone?" Changmin asks, not sounding nearly as snide as Jaejoong is sure he would like to sound.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

The slam of the door leaves the room silent for a long moment, until Yunho lift his head from out of the cushion to mutter, "I don't think I wanted to know that."

"How could you not know that?" Changmin seems to be finding more of his snide with each moment.

"I work very hard at not knowing a great many things."

"Like how Jaejoong likes to walk around with a hard-on?"

"No, that one is impossible to avoid. How are you doing?"

"I've decided I don't want anybody touching me," Changmin winces as he pulls up his fly, "ever again!"

"Or until tomorrow?" Yunho asks, his voice again muffled by the cushion.

Changmin makes a show of thinking about it before accepting the apology. "Yeah, tomorrow's good."

"That back rub looks nice," Yoochun says, sprawled in what looks like a very uncomfortable arrangement of limbs in order to avoid touching Changmin. Jaejoong smiles at him and Yoochun flashes a dimple in return.

"It's very nice, " Yunho mumbles. Yoochun cranes his neck to look up at Changmin, who shakes his head very slowly, showing Yoochun the palm of his hand. Yoochun sighs. Deeply.

"You are sooooo pathetic."

Yoochun's smiles up at Junsu, making Jaejoong laugh. "That was fast."

Junsu's scowl turns into a pout. "But I'm still cranky."

"You know what would make that better?" Yoochun takes a beat. "Giving me a back rub!"

"I don't see how that would make it better." Junsu's back to scowling.

"It makes everything better," Yunho says, sounding like he's having far too good a time.

"Not everything," Changmin mutters.

Jaejoong feels Yunho tense under his hands and silently curses Changmin for being such an ass sometimes. He gets up and whacks Changmin on the shoulder. Laughter almost overrides annoyance--which is what usually happens when he one-touches Changmin, but this time it's due to the stunned look on Changmin's face.

"I was wounded!"

"Were you wounded on national TV?"

Changmin looks at him suspiciously, and cautiously says, "No."

"Then I'm still the winner!" He smacks Changmin again just for good measure as Junsu dissolves into giggles.

Yoochun sighs. "Back to the same old kinks, are we?"

"Might as well stick with what works," Yunho says, getting to his feet.

"So you're going to make up some explanation based on the title, as usual?" Jaejoong asks.

"No one is going to be listening to what we're saying anyway." Yunho pauses in the door way as he says, "I've seen our performance wardrobe."

Jaejoong isn't going to let Yunho indulge his control kinks like that. Junsu's cry of, "Not the electric purple vinyl! C'mon!" chases him out of the room as he scrambles to catch Yunho behind a door with a lock. Jaejoong is going to make the man talk. Then make sure he can't.


End file.
